


Dean Winchester and the Supernatural Sorcerer’s Chamber of Azkaban in the Goblet of the Pheonix’s Half-Blood Hallows.

by evilsmile171



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsmile171/pseuds/evilsmile171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supernatural Au where Sam’s first year at Hogwarts turns into something he never knew about himself. Dean also discovers that his feelings for his best friend aren’t quite as innocent as he thought. And underneath all the drama that only a magical boarding school brings, something sinister stirs and threatens the students at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing project that I started to procrastinate studying for finals but turned into something that might be for long term if it goes well. I’m using basically any harry potter book I feel like mixed into one year. Maybe more I don’t know. Also, kudos to anyone who can spot the characters who I base the supernatural characters off of. I would like to see people guess and I’ll let you know if you’re right. Some of them are kind of obvious but some you won’t know until I finish with all the little sub-plots. Enjoy!

**Dean Winchester and the Supernatural Sorcerer’s Chamber of Azkaban in the Goblet of the Pheonix’s Half-Blood Hallows.**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Home**

 

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Robert Singer

_Dear Mr. Samuel Winchester,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1 st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ellen Harvelle_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

Dean grinned at his younger brother.

“I knew you’d get in, Sammy!” he said, clapping his brother on the back proudly.

Sam handed his letter back to Mary Winchester across the kitchen table.

“Was there really any doubt?” Sam rolled his eyes, continuing to eat.

“Well there might have been doubt that one time you tripped down the stairs. I still think you’re adopted.” Dean shot back, while shoving more food into his mouth. Sam just shook his head at his brother with disgust.

Teasing aside, he was really excited to finally get his letter. Dean was already a third year Gryffindor student and he was always coming home with stories filled with excitement. Sam always knew he had magic but it hadn’t really manifested until a year ago. He was actually really relieved to know that he was finally going to school at Hogwarts.

Mary shuffled through the letters, frowning. “We’re going to have to buy a lot of gear this year. Your father is not going to like this… Oh well.”  

Mary Winchester had graduated from Hogwarts with high honors. She now had a steady job working for the ministry of magic. However, John Winchester grew up outside of the magical world. He accepted the existence of magical creatures and spells but the car garage owner was always uncomfortable to spend time in a world that he didn’t understand. Not to mention between a garage paycheck and a meager government salary, the Winchesters didn’t have much to spend on their two sons.

Sam gave her a knowing look. “Mom, we don’t have to make a fuss out of it. I can just go with you today and let Dad work.”

Mary beamed at her youngest, “Nonsense! This is exciting! I’ll ask your Dad if he’s free and we’ll set off.”

Dean made a face at Sam. “Fine but I’m calling Cas so I won’t be bored by you two girls.”

Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

 

The trip into Diagon Alley was a long day. John Winchester did have to work but congratulated Sam over the phone. They set off down Diagon Alley and Sam had to get fitted for his robes. Dean waited outside when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello Dean…”

Dean’s best friend Castiel Novak was dressed in muggle street clothes; a blue hoodie that complimented his radiant azure eyes. His dark messy hair was even more unruly today and Dean couldn’t help but look him over. With a flush he realized they had been staring at each other a bit too long again. This always seemed to happen.

“Hey Cas.” He grinned at him. “How was your summer?

The ravenclaw third year grimaced. “My brothers have been trying to make it the least bit enjoyable as possible.”

Dean smirked at him. “Oh yeah? What did they do now?”

Cas rolled his eyes and said seriously, “They seem to have been experimenting with Fillibuster’s no-wet-start fireworks in our plumbing. It makes it very uncomfortable to shower when fireworks come shooting out of the faucet.”

Dean chuckled. This was why he got along well with Cas. Dean was in the same house as his older twin brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar who were both Gryffindor fourth years. He would always see the Novak brothers hang out in the Gryffindor common room but Dean really got to know him in Charms class last year. A lot of people thought Cas’ formal speech and wide unblinking eyes made him weird but for whatever reason, Dean got a kick out of it. Not to mention he loved introducing the pureblood to all the weird muggle things his father raised him on. They spent all of last term watching movies in Dean’s dorm and listening to American rock and roll. Cas seemed to be genuinely interested in learning about Dean’s life and would often help tutor him in classes.

Dean and Cas wandered to the next shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Dean was finally old enough to try out for Gryffindor’s team and he had been training with Sam every day. They stared longingly at the newest broom model, the Firebolt. Dean sighed wistfully, he still had his mother’s Comet two sixty which was dead slow. He knew they couldn’t afford a new one, not with Sammy buying all new things this year.

“Are you going to try out for Ravenclaw’s team?” Dean asked his friend.

Cas frowned a little. “I have been practicing all summer with Balthazar and Gabriel. I don’t think I’ll be good enough in time for tryouts though…”

“Nonsense!” Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll help you train when we get to school. We’re both trying out for seeker anyways, it makes sense.”

Cas practically beamed at Dean. “Thank you Dean that would really help.”

He hugged him stiffly and Dean’s heart sped up when their chests crashed together. Face burning; Dean broke the hug off quickly.

“Uh…” Dean looked at his shoes and mumbled, “It’s no problem, Cas. Happy to help…”

To Dean’s mortification, Sam chose that moment to walk in the store with their mother. Sam had bought several packages and was toting a small cage with a tawny owl in it. Oblivious to Dean’s embarrassment, Mary pulled Cas in for a quick hug.   
“There you two are. Oh Castiel nice to see you again. I should have known you two would be in here.” She shook her head at them fondly. “Dean, I already bought you your books and things. We’re going to get Sam a wand and then head off. We can all hit the ice cream parlor afterwards.”

When Sam walked into the dusty Shop, he felt nervous. Olivander’s was the finest wand maker in the world and he was more than a little worried a wand wouldn’t choose him. Dean had gotten a hawthorn wand with dragon heartstring two years ago and their mother had been so proud. He wondered which wand would be good for him.

Olivander was a kindly old man with wispy white hair. He took Sam to the back and gave him a few wands to try out. Mary, Dean and Cas sat on the couches and waited for Sam to be done.

“Castiel, what type of wand did you get?” Mary asked him.

“Oh, uh, a holly with angel’s feather core.” He said nervously.

Mary nodded to herself. “That’s a rare one. I had Vine with dragon heartstring and it always did so well. I hope Sam finds a good one.”

Olivander brought Sam back up to the front triumphantly in record time. “Blackthorn, eight inches with a unicorn core. A fine wand for a fine wizard.”

Mary’s eyes seemed misty for a moment when she saw Sam with his first wand in his hand. Then she went up and paid for everything.

Sam, Dean and Castiel went ahead for ice cream. Dean got butternut, Cas coffee and Sam a a banana split with peanut butter.

They all sat at the table licking their cones in happy silence. Sam spilled some of his on his jeans and was wiping it furiously with a napkin.

“Way to go bitch.” Dean grinned at his little brother.

“Shut up, Jerk.” 


	2. The Usual Suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the second part to my long series. i think it's going pretty well and i have already written loads more so i might regularly update for awhile. Also if you're wondering about the last names, if the characters didn't have last names in the series, i took them from the actors. It's not that creative i know, but trust me it's better than me trying to make them up in such a short time.  
> also, i want to add that the gryffindor ghost was originally going to symbolize Jessica because i like that character. Then i realized i liked that character so much that i added her in as a student and made the ghost a symbol of all the women characters on the show who they keep killing off. It's appropriate to the plot line and idk i thought it was creative. the other ghosts are actual characters from the show and the ravenclaw ghost isn't a character but is mentioned by meg..... just fyi.   
> okay! go read and enjoy and hopefully you'll come back next week for more!   
> thanks everyone!  
> -E

**Chapter 2: The Usual Suspects**

On September the 1st, Mary packed up the boy’s stuff in her trunk and drove them to King’s Cross Station. She was constantly reminding them about what they should’ve packed the whole drive. 

They crossed over the wall of platform nine and ten and found that Platform nine and three quarters was packed with screaming children, animals and the sound of the scarlet Hogwarts Express’ horn blowing. Mary helped her sons load their trunks into the train’s compartment and gave them both a tight hug. 

“Sam I bought you that owl so that you can write home any time but Dean please write as well. I’ll be writing to you both every week no matter what. I love you both, do well!” Dean thought he saw a tear but his mom just beamed at them both. 

Dean led Sam into the crowded compartments on the train. They found Castiel in the middle of the carriage with his brothers and two Gryffindor girls. 

Grinning, Dean gave them a nod. “Jo, Charlie. How were your summers?”

Charlie, the redhead, spoke up, “Ah it was good. Glad to be back.”

Jo, the blonde, sighed. “It will be nice to go back. Mom’s been extra strict this summer.”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah I don’t know how you can handle your mom being a teacher here…”

“I don’t.” she said dryly. 

Dean introduced Sam to everyone and then sat down next to Cas. Sam sat on the other side of Cas by the window. Gabriel and Balthazar sat across Sam with Jo and Charlie next to them. 

Gabriel leaned over to Sam and said eagerly, “So the youngest Winchester is going to Hogwarts. Gonna be in Gryffindor?”

Sam looked at him. “I don’t know. Mom was a Gryffindor so it would be nice…”

Dean said, “Don’t worry Sammy, houses run in families. Look at these two jokers.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “But the Novak’s youngest is in ravenclaw, genius.” 

He turned to Cas seriously, “I really don’t know what you see in him, Cassie. I mean sure his ass is fantastic, you could bounce a quarter off that thing but-”

“Balthazar!” Cas cut him off, going bright red. The other Gryffindor girls started giggling and Dean could feel his face going red. 

“All in jest, Cassie.” Balthazar gave him an innocent smile. “Although sometimes you do protest too much…”

“Balthazar please be quiet…” Cas rubbed his eyes, tiredly. 

 It wasn’t long until the trolley lady came around to their compartment and Dean bought Sam some Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored beans to share. Dean hated them but he figured between Cas and Sam, the whole thing would be gone pretty quick. As they were enjoying their candy the door slammed open and two Slytherin girls sneered at them.

“Well if it isn’t the Novaks and Winchesters. How quaint.” The blonde girl, Lilth, snickered to the brunette girl behind her. “I just came in here to say that this year you guys better watch your step. There’s no way any of you are going to beat Slytherin now that I’m going to be seeker. Daddy just bought me and the team all new broomsticks. All nimbus two thousand and ones. So suck on that.”

Gabriel and Balthazar just gave her equally demonic smiles.

Gabriel spoke up “Oh okay good to know the brooms are the only reason you’re gonna be on that team. We’ll be sure to whack a couple of bludgers your way. I hope that broom has hands to catch the snitch and a net to catch you when I knock you off…”

Lilth just frowned. “Whatever. I’ll see you on the pitch.”

Balthazar narrowed his eyes at her retreating back. “Uppity bitch.”

Charlie spoke up, “Don’t worry about her. She’s just threatened because we actually did knock her off her broom in our first year.”

Dean said slowly, “She’s the Slytherin seeker?”

Gabriel frowned and crossed his arms threateningly. “For now.”

 “I was thinking about trying out for seeker this year.” Dean said nervously.

Jo chuckled. “Oh thank god. If we have to put up with Garth falling off his broom trying to catch the snitch for one more year, there’s no way we’re gonna win even one game…”

Balthazar shot a smirk at his brother, “Cassie’s gonna try out for ravenclaw seeker too. Won’t that be cute?”

Castiel gave him a bitch face that rivaled even Sam’s. 

“I don’t know, we were training this summer and he’s gotten good, Dean.” Gabriel said.

“He asked me to help train him too.” Dean said. 

Balthazar looked from Cas to Dean and then grinned widely at the two of them. 

“Oh extra late night sessions, what’s not to love?” he insinuated.

Dean gave Cas a confused look. Cas just shook his head exasperatedly at his older brother. 

 

The train arrived in no time to Hogsmede station. Dean was excited for his little brother to be sorted hopefully into Gryffindor. He led Sam off the train and into the crowd of first years gathering around a tall blonde woman with bright gold slits for eyes. 

“First years. Over here please! No shoving, you two! We’ll be going across the lake really soon so hurry!” the harassed looking Professor Visiak, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, yelled. 

Sam for the first time looked at older his brother with some nervousness. Dean just flipped him a small smile.

“Don’t worry Sammy, it’s just a little boat ride to the great hall, you’re sorted and then we get to feast!” 

Sam widened his eyes. “But what if I’m not sorted into Gryffindor? What if I’m a Slytherin? Mom and you would hate me and I’d never make any friends and-”

“Sam…” Dean pulled his little brother into a small hug. “Look man if you get sorted into Slytherin, it’s because you belong there. You’ll make friends in your house because you have similar traits. And as for me and mom, you’ll still be my pain in the ass little brother so nothing will change for us. It doesn’t matter which house you’re in, it’s only for seven years or so. Besides I always knew you belonged with those smarmy bastards in Slytherin…” 

Sam snorted and Dean pulled out of the hug quickly, trying not to make it a chick flick moment. Dean made a face at him. “See ya later bitch!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever jerk.”

 

Dean walked over to the school carriages and stood in line near Castiel.

Cas gave him a small smile. “That was really nice to comfort your brother that way. My brothers tried to tell me that I’d have to swim across the lake.”

Dean heard a snort behind him and saw Balthazar and Gabriel behind them. 

“And it would have worked too if Professor Visiak hadn’t spilled the beans.” Gabriel shook his head solemnly. 

Balthazar’s eyes sparked with mischief. “Besides, Dean here probably would have jumped in to save you anyways.”

Cas just gave them a huff of annoyance. Dean looked at him curiously.

“Cas, the hell does Balthazar keep saying?” he murmured to him. 

Cas looked annoyed, “He thinks you and I are a couple for some reason. He started doing it this summer every time I brought you up. It’s getting quite annoying.”

Dean tried to school his emotions. Oh. Well…  

Cas gave him a nervous laugh as they got into the carriage with the other Novak brothers.

 “I know. Don’t worry I’ll talk to him.” he said. 

Dean tried to give a disinterested nod. But for some reason his mind kept bringing up the memory of the two of them in Dean’s dorm room side by side on his bed watching a movie in the dark. He remembered Cas’ arm pressing into his arm and how cold it got that one time so that they had to huddle under his blankets for warmth. They cuddled in the dark for hours watching all six star wars movies and he remembered how heated his face got when Cas’ hand brushed his. 

Dean mentally shook himself as the carriages were pulled off by the invisible horses. The initial jerk of the carriage threw Dean into Cas’ lap. He jerked away as if he received an electric shock. Balthazar saw this exchange and gave him a knowing smirk. What was wrong with him lately? 

The carriages pulled them to Hogwarts and it wasn’t until they got through the gate that Dean saw it. The breath taking view of the castle from the edge of the grounds lit up the night sky, like a huge beacon drawing the dozens of carriages nearer. The carriage stopped in front of the green houses to let off the Novaks and Dean. When he got off, he looked towards the lake and saw a few stray lights bobbing from the boats of the first years on the other side of the lake. He hoped Sam was enjoying his ride; they all only got to do it once. 

All the older students crowded into the warm entrance hall. Dean saw the paintings on the walls moving across each other’s portraits with excitement. They went through dimly lit corridor and Dean saw the four big hourglasses that held the houses’ points. The Slytherins had emeralds in the bottom, the Ravenclaws had sapphires, the Gryffindors had rubies and the Hufflepuffs had yellow diamonds. Last year Gryffindor suffered an embarrassing third place to Ravenclaw’s second and Slytherin’s first. All four hourglasses were currently empty but once the semester started, they would fill up pretty quick.  

When they reached the Great Hall which held a dozen or so tables on each side all under floating candles, Dean had to say goodbye to Castiel as he headed to his blue tables. Dean saw him sit next to a pretty brunette third year named Lisa and a fourth year named Anna. 

Dean sat next to Balthazar and Gabriel at the Gryffindor table nearest to the Ravenclaw’s tables. Jo and Charlie sat next to him and on the other side a scrawny forth year named Garth. 

“Heya Dean!” Garth said excitedly. “How was your summer?”

Dean nodded at him. “Hey Garth, it was good. Practicing for tryouts all summer.”

Garth nodded seriously. “Oh good you’re trying out. I thought I was going to have to be seeker again. I hate that position, too much pressure. I’m much better at keeping, away from all the bludgers.”

Dean chuckled. Garth was probably the least coordinated player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team or the whole school for that matter. He was notorious for flying in the wrong direction of the snitch and getting knocked off his broom by bludgers. Quidditch was a rough sport but Dean could respect Garth for being the school’s bludger target and not quitting. 

Dean saw a few translucent beings flying through the air and he knew the sorting was getting closer if the school ghosts were joining them. Dean had been very interested in them his first year and more than a little scared of them. But now they were just as much of his beloved school as the floating candles. 

Dean could see the Gryffindor ghost, the Burning Woman. No one knew her real name and they could never get her to speak but her see-through flames slowly consuming her were menacing enough that no one really wanted to. You couldn’t really see her face under the bright white light that lit up her body from the imprint of the fire that killed her. Dean remembered seeing her up close for the first time when he was lost in the corridors, he was terrified. But the ghost motioned for him to follow and led him to his next class. She was very helpful and friendly underneath the ominous flames. The Ravenclaw ghost was a sad girl who had apparently killed herself after her sister had died a long time ago. A lot of people thought she was half mad because if you asked her about it, she would claim a demon killed her sister…The Hufflepuff ghost was old Leticia Gore, an old deputy headmistress from the 1500s when the school was first founded. She was notorious for swooping down into her common room and breaking up couples who were getting too close yelling ‘Naughty! Naughty!’ Dean had laughed so hard when he heard this ghost scared Ed Zeddmore and Becky Rosen while they were making out in the Hufflepuff common room last year. The Slytherin house ghost was a charismatic warlock with curly bleach blonde hair named Don Stark who had been beheaded for supposedly killing his wife in the 1600s. If the ghost was in a good enough mood, he would take off his head and juggle it with other various items such as pumpkins at the last Halloween feast. 

Dean watched them fly through the air a few times before they went to their respective houses. Dean shuddered as the Burning Woman sat a few spaces down from him. After that Professor Singer, the headmaster, stood with his impressive plaid robes and held his hands up for quiet. Everyone quieted immediately because they knew what was happening. The Deputy Headmistress, and Jo’s mother, Professor Harvelle burst through the great oak doors of the great hall, and led a large crowd of first years down the center aisle. Dean craned his neck to find Sam and found him in the front, the little nerd, he thought fondly. 

When the nervous first years had all been led to the front of the hall, Professor Harvelle raised her wand and summoned a giant ratty old hat which came zooming into the hall. In her hands the wide rip in the middle of the hat started flapping and it started singing in a deep voice: 

_Gryffindors and Ravenclaws,value the daringest and the clever._

_Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, the loyal and the ambitious overcome every endeavor_

_Houses four united by school traits but are divided by the same,_

_If we all saw that what made us great makes us one and same,_

_Then maybe Hogwarts would be a better place…_

Loud cheers were let out by all. Professor Harvelle gave a curt smile before calling out:

“Alfie, Samandriel.”

The small boy climbed up the steps cautiously and sat on the small wooden stool before Professor Harvelle. She put the hat on his head, after a minute or so, before the hat yelled “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The yellow and black table erupted in cheers. 

“Cassidy, Ruby!” Harvelle called out.

The brunette girl that was with Lilth on the train sat confidently on the stool. The hat barely reached her head before yelling, “SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherins yelled and clapped for her. 

“Lindberg, Ash!”

A skinny looking boy with a mullet sat on the stool. The hat took a long time deciding but eventually yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!” 

Dean’s table cheered for him loudly and the first year sat next to Gabriel.

“Milligan, Adam.”

The hat chose quickly this time. “RAVENCLAW!”

Dean saw Cas clap furiously with the rest of his house. When his friend glanced over at him Dean gave him a small wink and turned back to the sorting. 

“Moore, Jessica.”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It yelled as a pretty blonde girl looked relieved and walked off. 

The list of first years was very long and it took all the way down to “Tran, Kevin,” for Dean to see that his little brother was last. 

After Kevin was sorted into “RAVENCLAW,” Professor Harvelle called out:

“Winchester, Sam.”

Sam nervously sat on the small stool. Dean thought that he looked so small up there. The hat took even longer than Ash to decide. Sam was making faces like the hat was talking in his mind. Dean remembered when the hat had reasoned with him that Hufflepuff would be good for him because he was so loyal and protective but Gryffindor would be better because he was more adventurous and daring. He wondered which two houses Sam was stuck in between. 

Finally the hat rang out triumphantly, “RAVENCLAW!!”

Dean’s heart sank. He had been looking forward to showing Sam around Gryffindor tower and being able to look out for him. He clapped for his brother anyways. Oh well that kid had always been a little too nerdy. Cas would watch out for him. 

Sam grinned at his new house which was cheering loudly. He chose a seat next to Castiel and looked back at Dean, apologetically. Dean shrugged and grinned at him proudly. He gave him a thumbs up and mouthed ‘Congrats bro!’ Sam beamed and turned back to his house. 

The sorting was over and Professor Singer stood up to recite his beginning of the year speech.

“Welcome everybody to Hogwarts. Hopefully your minds haven’t gone as soft as puddin during the summer and you’re ready for another year.” 

There was a collective tittering around the room. Good old Bobby Singer really knew how to give a speech. 

He went on, “While you’re here, your houses will be like family. Family don’t end in blood so remember to treat everyone with respect. Any rule breakers will be punished by taking away house points. The end of the year the points are tallied up to see who will win the house cup. Caretaker Devereaux has kindly asked me to remind you all that the forbidden forest is off limits unless you wanna be an idjit and get yourselves killed. Classes start in the mornin; nobody gets out of bed after hours. Okay, good talk. Let’s eat.”

The hall filled with chatter and the headmaster went back to his seat next to Professors Harvelle (Transfiguration) and Turner (Charms). Dean always liked the gruff old headmaster; he never gave a speech longer than ten minutes before feasts and was very fair. His fantastic plaid robes were pretty eccentric but Dean could dig it. 

Dean dug into the piles of food that had magically appeared in front of them. There was roast chicken, beef, pork, mashed potatoes, string beans, corn, rice, bread, burgers (which he knew Cas would enjoy), macaroni and cheese, steak, shepard’s pie, green bean casserole, turkey, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, pudding, kidneys and various other dishes. The kitchen did not disappoint on their first feast of the year. 

Dean tried to pace himself because he knew the desserts would be to die for. The kitchens always made amazing pies and Dean was known for eating an entire pie by himself. His classmates usually would let him so who was he to throw hospitality back in their faces?

“Dean-o congrats on Sam making it into Ravenclaw!” Gabriel was saying around his food. “I know we all wanted him in Gryffindor but really Ravenclaw is top notch!”

Dean beamed at him. “Yeah… always knew he was a little nerd. Now I can back it up with facts.”

Balthazar snorted into his plate. “We keep saying the same thing about Cassie over there. They’ll get along fine.”

Dean smiled over at Sam talking to his best friend. The Novaks and the Winchesters had always been close but now it will be different having brothers in both houses. 

After they had all been thoroughly stuffed with dinner and dessert, the heads of houses started corralling their first years into a line. The prefects for Gryffindor were Jo and Garth to no one’s surprise. Jo was the captain of the Quidditch team so it made sense and Garth was a stickler for the rules. The Ravenclaw prefects were Castiel and Sarah Blake. The Hufflepuffs were Benny Olsson and Becky Rosen. Benny was a good guy and a great Quidditch player, Dean had a lot of classes with him. The Slytherins were Luke Milton and Lilth  Boecher. They were nasty and would take off points for breathing wrong if you were in any other house than Slytherin. 

Dean dodged a few first years and moved next to Sam who was first in line with Cas. 

“Hey man, congrats. I’ll let mom know for ya. Be prepared for her to send nothing but blue presents for the rest of your life, that’s what she does to me.” Dean teased his brother. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Thanks a lot, Dean.”

Cas gave him a bemused look and murmured. “I’ll watch over him don’t worry.”

Dean raised his hands in a placating way. “I didn’t demand anything of the sort!”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You didn’t have to ask. I know how protective you are over your brother. It’s sweet.”

Dean nodded dumbly and mumbled a thanks. His mind had gone blank after the word ‘sweet.’

Cas held his gaze for a few more seconds and then motioned for the first years to follow. 

Dean watched them go and then realized that he had to send his mother an owl. Dean followed the crowd of Ravenclaw first years for five flights until they went off towards the west side to presumably their dorms. The locations of the other houses were a jealously guarded secret to everyone else that wasn’t in that perspective house. At least until Dean snuck Cas into Gryffindor tower every now and then.

 Dean climbed the stairs up to the seventh floor where the owlry was and wrote his mother a quick note saying how Sam got into Ravenclaw and how proud he was. He found Sam’s new brown owl that he had deemed, Bones, and sent it off to home. 

On his way to his dormitory, Dean thought some more about how Cas’ brothers thought they were dating. I mean… he wasn’t an unattractive guy so it wasn’t really an insult. Maybe that’s why Dean wasn’t weirded out or uncomfortable at that idea. Cas was actually a really hot guy now that he thought about it. Girls were always asking Dean why he didn’t date anyone. But he was Dean’s best friend and he knew it wasn’t right. At the same time the thought of Cas thinking Dean was sweet made him more warm than firewhiskey... 

It wasn’t until Dean’s feet had led him to the Fat Lady’s portrait that he realized in all his haste to send his letter and his confusing thoughts about his best friend, he hadn’t found out what the password was. 

Dumbfounded, Dean stood there for a few good minutes thinking hard about what last year’s password was. The Fat Lady frowned at him. 

“Any day now…” she said in her low voice.

Dean still wasn’t sure until a voice said, “Valor.” 

Charlie smiled. “Forgot the password again, Dean?” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah no one told me. Thanks Charlie.”

The portrait swung open and they went through the secret passage into the Gryffindor common room. Dean hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until he saw that the room was empty. He said his goodnights to Charlie and went up to his room from last year. He shared a room with Garth and Victor last year and saw that they had fallen asleep in the same beds thankfully. Dean’s bed was the closest to the window and he stared out of it while he dressed for bed. This time two years ago, he was in the same place as Sam. He hoped Sam would enjoy it as much as Dean had…


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally read what it said;  
> The Devil’s Gate has been opened. Enemies of the fallen beware.  
> Cas looked up at it in horror as well as most of the professors. Dean was sure it had bigger meaning to them more than him. He’d never heard of the fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, sorry to anyone who noticed the giant hiatus i took. Between going back to school and some health problems i really wasn't focused on writing. I also got a little unhappy where the story line was heading. I can't fix my anxieties but i fixed what i thought was wrong. Might update regularly again. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, comment. Be nice. annnnd get ready for some crazy things to go down....

**Chapter 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

 

The next morning, Dean dressed groggily into his robes. He said a sleepy hello to Victor and Garth, who were also dressing blearily, before heading down to breakfast.

Dean ran into Cas and Sam on the fifth floor and he walked with them to breakfast. With a pang of pride Dean saw Sam was wearing his school robes with the Ravenclaw crest on his black robes and the blue tie on his white shirt.

“Hey Sam. How’s your first day?” Dean asked as he fell in beside Cas with Sam behind them.

Sam yawned and said, “S’fine. I met my roommates last night, Kevin Tran and Adam Milligan. I like Kevin so far. We talked for hours about the books they assigned us for transfiguration. Kevin had some good theories.”

Dean looked back at him with surprise. “What did you already read your textbooks?”

Sam shrugged. “Yeah.”

Cas stated seriously, “I did too…”

Dean shook his head at the both of them. “I don’t know why I was so surprised you were sorted into Ravenclaw. You’re more of a nerd than Cas.”

Cas gave him a cool look. “I believe the term you meant to use is intelligent.”

Dean chuckled. “Was that supposed to be a joke Cas?”

Cas just smiled.

 Dean always liked Cas in his school robes. The blue of his Ravenclaw tie matched his eyes perfectly. It was like a little bit of Rowena Ravenclaw’s wisdom rested in those clear azure eyes.

Sam coughed quietly and Dean jerked back to reality. He looked away from the blue eyes that he had been staring into for the past two flights of stairs. He had to get a hold of himself. This was his best friend. He needed to stop thinking about him like that. Especially in front of his brother.

Cas said quietly. “I was thinking since we probably will not have much homework this week we should practice eventually.”

Dean nodded, grateful for an innocent enough reason to glance at his friend. “Yeah I agree. Once we get our schedules we’ll talk.”

Cas nodded to himself as they went into breakfast. Dean sat by Balthazar and Gabriel who were thoughtfully chewing. Dean started to say hello when Gabriel held up a finger.

“Wait, Dean look at Lilth…”he said quietly.

Dean craned his neck around just in time to see her quill rise up in the air from her bag and squirt ink all over her stark white hair. She screamed in anger and most of the room laughed at her. Dean smirked at the two Novaks as they chortled at the sight of Lilth’s white shirt being stained as well as her pale hair.

“Let me guess… that was you two?” he asked.

Balthazar’s eyes twinkled. “You can’t prove anything. Anyways we needed a little payback for the train. It’s gonna be a long year for that poor girl…”

Dean snorted into his breakfast sausage. He knew the Novak twins were infamous for giving out “just desserts” as they like to call it. It made them into prank legends apparently and self-appointed anti-bullying vigilantes. Dean knew better than to take anything from them because of a nasty incident with puking pastilles the first time he met the brothers. They had said it was all in good fun but they hadn’t been puking their guts out for the next day and a half.

After breakfast, Professor Harvelle handed out the Gryffindor’s schedules. Dean to his dismay saw that Monday consisted of double potions with Professor Crowley, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Alistair, History of Magic with Professor Metatron and Care of Magical Creatures Class with Professor Visiak.

Professor Visiak was actually kind of fun. She was kind of strict but her class was always really interesting to Dean because he was good at remembering lore.

 Professor Crowley wasn’t too bad to get along with either. Between his choice Scottish swears and the way he made deals with students at the end of the year to pass them if they brought him sweets, he was actually kind of cool. But Dean wasn’t very good at potions and he hated going down into the gloomy potions classroom near the dungeons.

History of Magic was always a bore and he thought the Ravenclaw Head, Professor Metatron, was very full of himself. The man was squat and had small beady eyes that would only pick favorites in the Ravenclaw students.

But the worst was Professor Alistair who taught Defense against the Dark Arts. In Dean’s opinion, Alistair was creepy and spoke a little too lovingly about the Dark Arts to be teaching anything about defending against it. He was the Head of Slytherin and creeped Dean out too much to consider raising his hand in class. But Alistair would always pick on Dean for some reason. He was Dean’s least favorite teacher and he was sure he was Alistair’s least favorite student.

The only good thing was that he had Potions with the Ravenclaws, which meant he spent a double period with Cas. To his disappointment, he saw he had double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins but then was remedied by another class with the Ravenclaws in History of Magic but then he finished the day with the Slytherins in Care of Magical Creatures Class. But two periods on Monday, Wednesday and Friday with Cas was helpful since he always helped Dean do well in classes.

Dean met up with Cas on his way down to the dungeons.

“I am excited to see what Professor Crowley has in store for us.” He stated to Dean with a smile.

 

Dean looked at him in dismay. “I just hope he goes easy on us this year.”

When the third year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all met outside the classroom, Dean saw Charlie and Madison chattering excitedly to two pretty brunette Ravenclaw girls named Sarah and Lisa.

Professor Crowley opened the door and greeted everyone on their way inside. Cas took a seat in the front of the room and Dean rolled his eyes at his choice. Dean hated sitting up front but reasoned he would learn more next to Cas so he sat down without a fuss.

Victor sat with Madison and Charlie kept chatting behind them to Sarah.

Dean saw that Professor Crowley had put out three cauldrons of boiling liquids in front of his desk. The cauldron nearest to their desk was filled with a strange smelling potion that was pearl colored. It filled Dean’s nose with what he could identify as pie, a static-y smell like rain or thunder and a strange aftershave he couldn’t quite place but knew he had smelled before. The scents were making him feel extremely warm for some reason.

The next potion looked like water and had no steam rising from even though it was boiling. Dean recognized that one from when Alistair tried to threaten him with the truth potion from his second year when he got caught out of bed trying to meet Lisa on the grounds after dark. It lead to her dumping him and getting two weeks of detentions with Alistair. It was horrible…

The last potion was a bright gold color that didn’t emit an odor and Dean didn’t know.

He looked quizzically at Cas for a second before realizing that the first potion’s aftershave and Cas’ matched. He looked at the potion with confusion, wondering why the potion had Cas’ smell to it when Crowley smiled at them all from behind his desk.  
“’Ello, ‘ello, third years! Welcome to potions.” Crowley drawled in his Scottish accent, “I will be teaching you some pretty complex stuff this year but I decided all of you are not that incompetent to completely bugger it up. Now, who can tell me what this first potion is?”

As he pointed to the strange potion nearest to Dean, Cas’ hand shot up- to no one’s surprise. Crowley nodded at him.

“It’s Amortia,”Cas sounded like he swallowed the textbook as he recited, “the most powerful Love Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves. For example, I smell leather, rain, hamburgers and a hint of apple pie I think…”

Cas led off dreamily drinking in the smell of the love potion. Dean looked at that potion with a frown. He had said the potion reminds them of what they find attractive most. Dean not only found Cas’ aftershave attractive but also had the same favorite smells of rain and pie… Maybe his little crush on Cas had become worse than he thought…

“Very good Castiel! Ten points to Ravenclaw!” Crowley proclaimed. “Now who can tell me the second clear one?”

Cas’ hand shot up again but much to everyone’s surprise so did Dean’s.

“Mr. Winchester?”

Dean took a deep breath and stated, “It’s Veritaserum. It’s a truth potion I think.”

Crowley nodded, “Take ten points for Gryffindor too. Very good. Veritaserum is an odorless, tasteless potion that when immediately drunk, the user cannot lie for the next approximately four hours give or take the given size of the person. This is a nasty little potion that can ruin friendships as quick as you can.”

Dean shuddered, realizing how incredibly screwed he was if Alistair ever got ahold of that potion…

Cas gave him a quizzical look. Dean felt irritated and whispered, “I can recite facts too.”

Castiel quirked a small smile at that.

Crowley went on, “Now we will be moving on to chapter- uh yes Ms. Bradbury?”

“You forgot the other potion professor.” She piped up from the back.

“Ah yes…” he moved onto the last potion with such enthusiasm that Dean suspected that he had not forgot this last one but saved it for last on purpose. “This little bugger here is called Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me what this potion does? Ah yes, Mr. Novak?”

Cas’ hand was a blur and he spoke up excitedly, “It’s liquid luck! It makes you lucky!”

Crowley beamed, “Yes precisely! Take another ten points for Ravenclaw. Felix Felicis, also called "Liquid Luck", is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organized competitions, such as Quidditch.”

Crowley moved to the board and wrote down a few lines of instructions.

“Now, the person who can make me the best Drought of the Living Death, which can be found on page 394, will win a small vial of Felix Felicis. You have two hours and you may start now.” 

Dean stared at him for a moment before asking, “Professor, my copy of the textbook hasn’t come in yet, can I borrow the school’s one?”

He nodded and Dean took a copy from the storage along with the ingredients he needed. He sat down to read the page that the potion was on but was irritated to find that most of the page had been crossed out and added in notes by the previous owner. Dean flipped to the first page and saw that the name of the last owner had scribbled ‘This book is property of the Knight of Hell.’

Dean read over the notes that had been scribbled onto thebook again and saw that they were mostly additions to the potion and Dean wondered if they were shortcuts.

 

Cas had already added two of his ingredients and was now stirring his cauldron clockwise twice. Dean saw that he should do the same and he copied his movements. But when they both got to the instruction of cutting the Sopophorous Bean to get the juice out, the Knight of Hell had noted that he should crush not cut to get more juice out. Seeing Cas struggling to cut the bean, Dean used the flat side of his knife and crushed the bean. Indeed more juice came out and Dean added it to his potion.

Dean wasn’t too keen to trust a random graffitist in his book and the name “Knight of Hell” sounded kind of sketchy to him… But then after he added the juice, Dean’s potion looked more like the textbook’s color than Cas’ potion did.

“How are you doing that?!” Cas demanded.

“It says here to crush not cut the bean to get more juice.” He whispered back.

“No, Dean it says to cut the bean.” Cas said frustrated.

Dean just shrugged and kept crushing his four beans. He then saw that the next step was to stir anti-clockwise. The Knight crossed it out and wrote “stir counter clockwise seven times and clockwise once for two minutes.”

Dean eagerly heeded the new instructions and saw that wisps of fog were rising from his cauldron like in the book. Cas’ potion had the same color now that he was stirring but failed to produce the same foggy effect as Dean’s potion. He was getting frustrated with his set of instructions and looked over at Dean’s stirring disapprovingly.

When Crowley called time, Dean saw that the rest of the class looked just as frustrated as Cas. A green odor seemed to be rising from Charlie’s cauldron and Victor’s potion looked pink. The rest of the potions weren’t much better.

Professor Crowley looked disapprovingly at the rest of the class’ potions. His eyes lit up a bit when he saw Castiel’s concoction but beamed outright he looked at Dean’s.

“My my… This one’s perfect. Mr. Winchester here is the winner. Ten points to Gryffindor and here you go. Use it wisely.” Crowley handed Dean the golden liquid in a small vial. Dean thanked whatever wizard gods there were that his potions book had the help of Knight of Hell.

 

After they got outside, Cas cornered him angrily. “How did you do that?”

Dean showed him the writing inside of his book.

Cas looked at him with a mix of curiosity and disapproval. “Who’s the Knight of Hell?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, it could be a nickname…”

“Seems like a bizarre nickname to give oneself.” Cas said slowly. “I’d be careful if I were you. Who knows what sort of dark magic could come from someone named Knight of Hell.”

“You just don’t like it because it helped me beat you in potions.” He smirked at his friend.

“That’s absurd, Dean.” He snapped at him.

Cas walked him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and then left to go to his next class, Divination with a slight frown. Dean had to admit now that he knew that his little crush on Cas was steadily growing, he kept finding his best friend really hot. And an angry Cas was especially hot for some reason. Dean wasn’t looking forward to this next class but he thought he could make it with those thoughts lifting his spirits.

Dean sat next to Charlie in this class. He and his other Gryffindors sat on the opposite sides of the room as the Slytherins. The usual clique of Luke, Raphael and Dick walked into the room together and the rest of the Slytherins followed in like lemmings. For some reason everyone in Slytherin treated Luke Milton like a god and followed him around like followers. Dean had even heard the teachers complain that they were acting like a cult. It didn’t help that he was the Slytherin prefect and captain of the Quidditch team. And to quote Gabriel, “a great big bag of dicks.”

  Dean just rolled his eyes and chatted with Charlie and Victor in the back. He knew if he kept his head down, he would go unnoticed in this class… At least until Alistair would single him out and embarrass him.

“Hello class…” a raspy voice came from Alistair walking into the door. “Today we will be learning about defensive spells as categorized by the textbook…”

Professor Alistair was a older man with cold grey eyes that surveyed his class. He didn’t pause long before he started lecturing straight out of the book.

Dean’s mind began to wander. He wondered if he was going to have enough time to practice with Cas after dinner. He hoped so because he wouldn’t see much of him for the rest of the day. Maybe if he was busy Dean would give Sam a tour of all the secret passages in the school. Maybe he could ask Sam about his classes and be on the lookout for bullies like in grade school. Dean had to protect…Sam… he needed… Cas…

Dean was racing across a highway in a sleek black car he knew at once was his father’s 67 Chevy Impala. Sam was in the passenger seat but he was older and a lot taller. It looked like he grew sideburns and prom queen hair. For whatever reason, they both were really stressed. All Dean knew was that he needed to get to his destination quick.

He screeched his car to a halt in front of some run-down apartment buildings. They burst out of the car and up two flights of stairs. He heard a familiar voice screaming and another voice yelling “you’re lying Castiel! Tell me the truth!”

Dean burst through the door with a knife in his hand. The small brunette girl who was torturing Cas took one look at him and then ran Cas through with a silver sword.

“No!!” Dean screamed as he charged her, his voice mingling with Cas’ agonized screams. But before he could get there, both Sam and Dean were thrown into opposite walls with a flick of the girl’s wrist. Dean saw stars and his head hurt like a bitch. He felt his grown up body crumple and he couldn’t find the strength to stand even though he was fighting.

“This girl is popular with all the boys.” The brunette said as she stood over Cas, who was tied to his chair, her eyes going suddenly all black. Dean saw from his position on the floor that Castiel quickly pulled out the sword that was in him and shoved it through the girl. She lit up a demonic red a few times and then crumpled to the floor, dead.

Dean got up and ran over to Cas who had gone suddenly limp.

“Oh no no no… Cas buddy. Wake up.” Dean held Cas’ face in his hands. “You gotta wake up I need you man…”

Cas’ body lit up a pure angelic white and Dean squinted and saw a bright bunch of feathers manifest around his shoulders. It grew steadily until it seemed to explode into the ground. When Dean opened his eyes, he saw two wing outlines made of scorch marks carved into the ground around Cas. Dean instinctively knew then that his friend had died. 

Dean fell to his knees in anguish. He almost didn’t see that Sam had gotten up to stand in front of Cas. Dean looked at him with sadness until he saw the same white light come through Sam’s eyes and through his right arm. Sam lifted his arm onto Cas’ wound and Dean saw that the wound had started to heal. Dean looked with determination at Cas and-

-A sudden loud noise woke Dean up.

“Mr. Winchester!” Alistair was standing over him, livid. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting your dreaming but the rest of us were trying to learn.”

“Sorry Professor.” Dean replied.

“As I was saying,” Alistair said with annoyance.

Dean looked out the window and wondered what his mind had been trying to tell him. Black demonic eyes, Cas’ angel wings and his brother with angelic light coming from his eyes… Somehow that light wasn’t as pure white as Castiel’s had been but Dean was sure they were the same.

After class had been over, Professor Alistair called him to his desk.

“Mr. Winchester I presume you are used to getting rest in other classes but not in mine.” His slight lisp made his voice seemed creepier. He smiled sadistically as wrote something on a small slip of paper, “I will see you for detention this evening after dinner and I will take away ten points from Gryffindor for your… insolence.” He handed him a slip of paper and Dean was filled with dread. A whole evening with the creepiest teacher in the school on his first day, no one should have to put up with this much torture. This was just his luck.

Dean sighed as he stormed out of the classroom. He almost missed Cas standing outside the door waiting for him but Cas put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” he asked.

Dean sighed again angrily. “I fell asleep in class and Alistair gave me detention and took away ten house points…”

Cas frowned. “Oh that’s harsh. I’m sorry.”

Dean scowled. “I’m sorry we can’t practice tonight. Maybe tomorrow…”

Cas walked with him on their way to lunch. Dean was in too much of a foul mood to do much but sulk in silence for a few flights of stairs.

“What were you dreaming about? I am taking Divination so I need dreams to put in my dream journals.” He asked curiously.

“And you don’t dream.” Dean nodded. Wait… how did he know that? He let it go.

“Oh just some weird stuff about a girl with all black eyes stabbing you. You had angel wings and my brother had weird angelic light coming from his eyes and he was healing you. Oh and we were all grown up, like in our thirties or something. It was weird I don’t know…”

Cas’ brow crinkled. “That seems familiar to me. Did we watch that movie?”

Dean frowned. That’s what he had been thinking that it was some weird déjà vu.

“No… I don’t think so.” He said slowly.

 They shrugged it off.  

They met Sam on the way to lunch and he chattered on about his classes so far.

“I love my transfiguration class.” He told them. “I’ve already made friends with some of the Hufflepuffs in it and there’s this girl named Jessica that is really nice…” Sam lead off dreamily.

Dean gave him an amused look. “Is she hot or somethin?”

Sam looked away quickly but not before Dean caught his flush. “What? I don’t know… I guess.”

Dean pressed his lips together, trying to hide his smile. God did he know his little brother or what? He was so going to tease the hell out of this kid for this.

Dean stuffed himself with a few sandwiches before heading back over to the Ravenclaw table. This was what he liked about lunch and even breakfast sometimes; it was very informal and he could sit with other houses if he wanted to.

He leaned his arms over the table and sat casually with his legs splayed wide open next to Cas who, not surprisingly, had his nose in a book already.

“So, how’s it goin?” he smirked.

“Dean I have a ridiculous amount of reading to do for Ancient Runes and Divination class. I know it’s our first day back and I am glad to see you again but I don’t have time for distractions.” He said without looking up.

Dean’s smile only grew wider. “Sooo… I’m a distraction?”

Cas still hadn’t caught on and replied, “A big one.”

Dean couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next. “So you think I’m big?”

He heard sputtering and coughing coming from behind Dean on the opposite side of the bench where Sam was choking.

“Are you alright Sam?” Cas looked over, concerned.

Sam put his hand on his chest and wheezed until he got his breathing under control. “Yes but do you guys really have to do this in front of me? I understand during breaks at home cause you haven’t seen in each other in a while but seriously?! I almost died!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic Sammy. You’re overreacting.”

Sam gave Dean his infamous bitch face and walked off muttering something about “library.”

Cas furrowed his brow at Dean.

“What did we do?” he asked.

Dean watched Sam go with an amused expression. “I don’t know. Guess he wasn’t liking being the third wheel.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “I do not understand that reference. Why are there only three wheels? Doesn’t that make the wagon inoperative?”

Dean snorted. There was a lot he could get away with Cas. Dean knew that anyone could outright flirt with Cas and it would just fly over his head. Sometimes it was more than a little frustrating how little Cas understood about things that weren’t school related. But it pleased Dean to see the intelligent Ravenclaw look so confused. It was cute.

“Never mind man. Just… go back to your book.”

 

After lunch Dean had two classes left: History of Magic with the Ravenclaws and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. 

History of Magic was as Dean predicted, very dull. Professor Metatron spoke in a monotone and pretty much ignored the class as he droned on about the history of goblin wars and events that happened so many centuries ago. It sounded like he pretty much just read out of the textbook at this point and Dean wondered if they all suddenly left if Professor Metatron would even notice.

Dean spent this class period alternating between watching Charlie and Sarah play paper football and watching Cas take notes. He knew he really should pay attention but the intense look at Cas’ face as he furiously wrote down notes as fast as he could was just too adorable.

Dean really had gotten it bad for him this year and he wondered when exactly he even started to feel like this. He felt like Cas had always made him a little crazy. Like maybe before he even met the kid, Dean nicknamed him angel eyes in his thoughts. And okay maybe he didn’t exactly know about it until potions this morning but it was only a little crush. No harm in looking. If he was going to be completely screwed over by his uncontrollable crush on his uninterested best friend, he might as well enjoy it…

Dean tried not to openly stare at him but it was getting hard not to. He was the only one in class even paying attention and his intense glances at the professor were hard to look away from.

When class was over, Cas walked with him to the Entrance hall for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Hufflepuffs. They said their goodbyes and Dean walked with Charlie, Madison and Victor and the rest of the Gryffindor Third years down to the small paddock past the gardens where Professor Visiak usually taught.

Today was especially cloudy and cold. Professor Visiak had lit a small fire to warm them up as they worked. As they all gathered around some benches near the Paddock, the Slytherins all came together and the Gryffindors ignored them as usual. Professor Visiak handed out a sheet of paper with fifteen species of dragons. She didn’t do much but give them homework to write an essay about the each kind of species and promised them a much more exciting class next week.

They were let out so early that Dean had to wait for Cas for a half hour in the Entrance hall until Alistair let them out ten minutes late. Dean felt kind of pathetic but Cas wouldn’t know so no harm done. He wanted to see him before going straight to detention after dinner…

Cas came out of the classroom with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, wondering if he got detention too. Although hell might freeze over if Castiel Novak ever did anything wrong a day in his life.

“Alistair wouldn’t call on me after I got two questions right in a row. I was the only one answering and he called me a know-it-all in front of everyone. I don’t know what I did wrong.” He was chewing his lip anxiously.

Dean just scowled. “Man I hate that Professor. He should have been grateful that anyone was even raising their hand at all because he’s such a crappy teacher. And you’re smarter and work harder than anyone I’ve ever met. He should be praising you...”

Castiel beamed at him. “Thanks Dean. That’s really nice.”

Dean flushed a little. Dean’s mind felt a little fuzzy after that compliment. He had to clear his throat a little before mumbling a “No problem, Cas...”

They headed into the Great Hall and saw that they had arrived a little late because the hall was already filled with people starting in on the food. But Dean was surprised to see most of the heads in Gryffindor turn to him with worried looks.

Professor Harvelle walked up to them with anxiety all over her face.

“Oh Mr. Winchester, you better come with me. Mr. Novak you too I suppose…” she led them up the Grand staircase to the first floor quickly. Dean was too nervous to ask why. But when he saw that they were being led to the infirmary, he couldn’t stay quiet.

“Is it Sam? What happened? Is he okay?” Dean could feel his fear rising like someone had filled his stomach with boiling liquid.

Professor Harvelle led them to the middle of the hospital wing and he saw his younger brother lying in a hospital cot with a bandage on his forehead that was stained with blood. He looked like he was sleeping if it wasn’t for the bloodied bandage.  
Professor Harvelle looked at him in pity. “We don’t know what happened, he just started convulsing in his Charms class and he hit his head. We couldn’t wake him after they stopped. Professor Turner and I just brought him straight here. We’ve already sent an owl to your mother who will come tomorrow if he doesn’t wake up by then.” She bit her lip and gave Dean’s shoulder a small squeeze. Dean just stared numbly at his younger brother.

 She started to leave when she said, “I’ll bring you two food in here for now. Can I trust you boys to keep everything in check while I’m gone?”

Castiel gave her a short nod and she left. He looked at Dean, concern radiating in those blue eyes. He knew how Cas felt. He was worried too.   

A plump witch in healer’s robes came over and checked Sam’s temperature. Then she gave Dean a curt nod and said, “I’m Madame Missouri. Dean I just need you to answer a few questions and then you two can sit with him. Has he ever had seizures like this before or anything like this?”

Dean said numbly, “No never seizures. He had night terrors when he was little though…”

“Did you ever give him anything for those?”

“No… we shared a room so I would just hold him down until they would pass. I was a light sleeper.”

She gave him a worried look. “When did they stop?”

Dean racked his brain, “Uh… before he started grade school so he didn’t have them for long I guess… What’s wrong with him?”

She just shook her head. “Sometimes these things just happen. We won’t know until he wakes up… Meanwhile, you two can sit with him until curfew. After that you’ll have to go.”

She bustled out of the room and into her office. Not long after, Professor Harvelle came with some food and left after a few reassuring words that Dean did not have to go to his detention because it was a bit excessive after all of this.

Dean ate half his roast beef sandwich and saved the other half and his pie for when –not if- his brother woke up. Cas didn’t look too hungry either and set his food down after hardly taking a few bites.

Dean pulled up a chair next to Sam’s head and held his hand. Cas copied him and sat on the other side. Dean felt a rush of gratitude for Cas. Sam wasn’t his brother but yet he was still just as concerned. Dean was just glad he wasn’t going to be alone in all of this.

 “Dean, everything is going to be alright.” Castiel said quietly.

Dean fought back tears. “Damn it Cas, what if he’s really hurt? What if he never wakes up?”

“He will.” He said, blue eyes flashing fiercely. “He will wake up. Sam is a tough kid and you know it. Just give it time…”

Dean nodded numbly. “Thanks for being here, Cas. I know how much you needed to study…”

His friend just shook his head. “There is always time for that. I would not abandon you in your time of need.”

Dean shook his head with a small chuckle. Why did he always know how to cheer him up? Cas made him feel so much better with his nerdy formal talk and concerned blue eyes. Did he just let out a moan…?

Dean realized a second too late that Sam had groaned and his eyes had started to flutter open. Cas ran for Madame Missouri while Dean stared in alarm.

His brother squinted at him and asked, “What happened?”

“Hey man, you had a seizure, you’re in the hospital wing…”

“Is that why my head is pounding?” he put his arm over his eyes.

Cas led Madame Missouri back and she started doing tests. Once she finished listening to his heart and checking for a fever again. She asked, “So Sam what do you remember?”

Sam sat up as she passed him some water. “I remember sitting in Charms. And then I fell asleep… Oh.”

Sam’s face filled with sudden horror. “Oh Dean, someone please go check on Jessica Moore. I had an awful dream; she was on fire and on the ceiling. There was a yellow eyed man laughing and I don’t know but it felt real. She was dying…It was horrible…” he was sobbing.

Dean hugged him and rubbed small circles into his back. “Shhh… you just had a nightmare again. Ya know what’s funny? I had a nightmare today in class too. There’s nothing wrong with that, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

They sat like that for a while until Sam’s hysterical sobbing died down. After he calmed down, Dean let him go. Sam looked at him gratefully.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what…that was.” He finished lamely. He hiccupped a few times.

Madame Missouri frowned. “I think it was a very violent batch of night terrors which induced a seizure. That is some serious stuff. I have some remedies for you to take every day but your mother might want to take you to see a specialist just in case…”

She turned to Dean. “I’m going to keep him here for observation overnight and if he feels better in the morning, I’ll let you know and he can go to class. In the meantime I’m sure you two should go back to your dormitories. It’s getting late.”

Dean gave his brother a small smile.

“I’ll come check on you tomorrow.” He promised.

Cas said, “I will ask the first years for your schoolwork too.”

Sam smiled gratefully. “Thanks guys.”

 

As they walked Dean felt like a huge weight had lifted off his chest. His brother was alive and conscious. They were just starting to reach the second floor when a loud scream was let out. They ran over to the floor and saw fire. Weirdly, the Gryffindor ghost raced over to them. The Burning Woman was waving her hands like she was trying to get their attention at something. Cas gasped and then Dean saw it.

Jessica Moore was screaming from the ceiling, on fire. An agonized look crossed her face and Dean saw that she was bleeding from her middle. The wall behind her had something written on it in something horribly like blood.

“Cas, go get-” he started to say but teachers and students were pouring in from the staircase behind them probably from dinner.

Several people screamed. Some students looked away in horror. Dean saw a few Slytherins snicker and Lilth let out a loud, “You’ll be next mudbloods!”

Professors Singer and Turner rushed under the fire and quickly put it out with jets of water coming out of their wands. . Then they slowly levitated the small first year down to the floor where she was whimpering in pain. The Gryffindor ghost watched solemnly next to Dean and Cas.  

“We need a stretcher!” The Headmaster yelled.

Alistair quickly came over and conjured one out of thin air. Professor Harvelle carefully lifted the small blonde onto it with magic while the other teachers moved to disperse the crowd of on looking students.

Dean and Cas started to go when Alistair said loudly, “Not them. Winchester! Novak! Get over here now!”

They both froze. Dean had registered that everyone else, even the Gryffindor Ghost, had cleared the hallway.

Madame Missouri and Caretaker Devereaux led Jessica’s floating stretcher down the stairs. She was moaning lowly and Dean could see that she was covered in burns. But she was alive and for that, Dean was grateful.

The Headmaster along with Professors Harvelle, Alistair, Turner, Visiak, Shurley, Crowley, Mills and Metatron all gathered around the writing on the wall.

Dean finally read what it said;

The Devil’s Gate has been opened. Enemies of the fallen beware. 

Cas looked up at it in horror as well as most of the professors. Dean was sure it had bigger meaning to them more than him. He’d never heard of the fallen.

Professor Mills, the Herbology professor asked quietly, “Devil’s Gate…? Is it possible?”

The headmaster continued to examine the wall. He reached down and his hand came up streaked in a dark green substance on the ground. He sniffed it.

“Sulphur…” he said quietly.

“So then it’s true.” Professor Shurley, the Divination professor, said. “The signs have been pointing to these events more and more every day, Headmaster. I have told you what will come to pass.”

“Yeah but even you didn’t know this was going to happen!” Crowley frowned at him.

“Such Dark magic too…” Professor Metatron looked especially terrified.

“The hell we gonna do, Bobby?” Professor Turner asked him. The headmaster looked too entranced by the wall to even answer.

“Is Hogwarts even safe anymore?” Professor Harvelle asked.

This was met with more silence while the professors looked around in fear.

 “Headmaster?” Alistair waited until Singer’s full attention was on him. “These two boys were at the scene of the crime as well as that Gryffindor ghost. They might know something.”

Professor Singer looked at them expectantly. “Well? Out with ya.”

Cas looked at Dean, bewildered.

“We were coming back from seeing my brother in the hospital wing, professor.” Dean said in a shaky voice. “He had just woken up and Madame Missouri told us to go to our dorms when we found…”

Professor Singer nodded.

Alistair’s eyes seemed to bulge. “Aren’t you even going to ask them if they did this?”

Dean hadn’t even considered that they were the guiltiest ones here.

Professor Mills let out a nervous laugh. “Ah come on now Alistair. You don’t really think two third years could accomplish such dark magic…”

Professor Singer just looked at them, examining them. “Is there anything you boys can think of that could help?”

Dean thought about the dreams both him and Sam had, he thought about the fact that Sam knew exactly what was going to happen hours before it even happened, he even thought about Lilth’s sneer as she said ‘you’ll be next mudbloods.’

“No sir…nothing.” 


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you tell me, since there’s a lot of things you don’t tell me.” Sam snapped at him.   
> Dean wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but he could guess.   
> “Sam… what are you talking about?” he asked quietly.   
> “The yellow eyed man in the visions? You knew what I was talking about all along. You knew!” He hissed.  
> Oh. That.

Chapter 4: Nightmare  
The next day students hurried to their classes in groups. Even Cas didn’t dawdle in the halls to wait on Dean anymore, to his extreme disappointment. Dean still didn’t know what a Devil’s gate was or what the fallen were but he knew that whatever it was, it was bad news.  
Today’s schedule looked like an easier day. The third year Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and Charms with the Ravenclaws after lunch.  
When Dean got up that morning, he skipped breakfast to go see his brother. He walked in and saw that Missouri was already hurrying him out.  
“Your brother wouldn’t leave poor Jessica Moore’s side last night and I sent him away earlier this morning to get some sleep. You just missed him.” she said.  
“How is she?” Dean asked, looking over at the drawn in curtain by the end of the room.  
Missouri gave him a glum look. “She’s sleeping now but she’s in a lot of pain. I can’t do much for her here so her parents are coming later today to take her to St. Mungo’s. I’m afraid it will be a while until she can move again… or even be conscious again.”  
Dean nodded without feeling and turned to go.  
The professor gave him a tight smile and said, “Take care now, you boys don’t be strangers.”

Dean didn’t even see Sam or Cas at breakfast and was starting to get worried when his friend had ran in at the last minute and quickly gobbled down food.  
“Where’ve you been man? I need to talk to you.” He said quietly, standing behind him.  
Cas turned and gave him a serious look. “I was just with your brother in the library. We were trying to find an edition of Hogwarts, A History but they all have been checked out.”  
“Dude! I just I tried to go see him at the hospital but he left without me. Why were you guys even there this early?” Dean demanded. Not with jealously. Nope. Not at all.  
“Because Dean,” Cas said rolling his eyes, “the Devil’s gate is a famous myth in Hogwarts lore. We were trying to find out more about it.”  
“Oh…” Dean shuffled his feet lamely. “How is he?”  
Cas’ eyes narrowed. “He is worried, understandably. He had a horrible premonition that came true. He is currently studying for classes he hasn’t even had yet and I’m not sure if he slept at all last night…”  
“You don’t actually think he…” Dean took a deep breath, “ya know, can see the future?”  
Castiel just shook his head. “I am not sure. But we do know that he did predict this one, but without any yellow eyed man laughing…”  
Dean gulped at that thought. “Do you think I was right to not say anything to Professor Singer?”  
Castiel looked at him seriously. “We do not even know for sure that he can see the future or if it was a one-time thing. But Dean,” Cas bit his lip and hesitated before saying this next part, “even in the magical world seeing things like this before they happen is not a good thing.” 

Cas walked with him on the way to his Herbology class because he had Care of Magical Creatures at the same time. Between the bitter cold that the wind whipped at them and their first day still weighing heavy on their minds, there wasn’t much to say.  
Dean knew he had to think about the fact that Sam had dreamt about the yellow eyed man, even though he had no knowledge of him. There was definitely something up with this and Dean suddenly wished he could talk to his Mom about that night again…  
But he instead left Cas on the path and headed to the greenhouses. The other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were outside waiting to be let in. Several looked at him looked at him warmly. The few third year Hufflepuffs, mainly, Becky and Ed, suddenly fell silent and shot him glowering looks. Only Benny seemed to give him a slight smile.  
“Hey Dean…” Charlie said. “How’s Sam doing?”  
Dean smiled at her. “He’s good. He’s already studying instead of eating again.”  
She nodded, “Oh good. I’m really happy he’s feeling better. He’s a good kid.”  
Dean saw the other Hufflepuffs give him looks out of the corner of his eye.  
“What’s with them?” he asked her quietly.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Well… there was a direct attack on one of their first years… They’re just a little jumpy.”  
Dean did not think the accusatory looks that the other Hufflepuffs were throwing him looked ‘jumpy.’ Angry, sure. Murderous, yeah. But not jumpy.  
Professor Mills walked over and wished them all welcome. She led them over to Greenhouse 3 which made several of the Hufflepuffs hush in excitement. That greenhouse held all of the more dangerous plants which they had never been allowed to go in before this year.  
“Good morning third years!” she said pleasantly as everyone moved to sit at a large table with dirt all over it. Dean saw several plants move around listlessly behind the professor.  
“Today we will be discussing the different types of plants that we are going to be working with this year. The first several plants are in your textbooks and mostly we will be studying the mandrake root first. Don’t expect this to be like your first two years of Herbology because the plants in this greenhouse are far more deadly if you don’t pay attention. Ms. Rosen!”  
Everyone jumped. Becky stopped muttering to Ed and gave her an innocent look.  
“Yes professor?”  
“No talking. As I was saying please pay close attention to every instruction I have for you in this room because you understanding me will keep you safe. I want the next four species of plants in chapter 2 in a four page essay by next Tuesday. That will be all.”  
There was a collective groan as everyone packed their stuff away. Professor Mills left the room swiftly and so did a few of her Hufflepuffs.  
“Hey Winchester.” He heard Becky say from across the room.  
“Yeah?” he asked, warily.  
The other Hufflepuffs stood behind her, shoulders squared and glaring at him.  
“I heard from Hufflepuff first years that your brother knew this was going to happen to Jessica. He was yelling about it in Charms yesterday.” She said in a rush. She held accusation in her eyes that were mirrored by a lot of the Hufflepuffs. Well that explained a lot.  
“No. He had a nightmare about Jessica dying. Which she didn’t. And then that nightmare gave him a seizure and knocked him unconscious.” Dean glared at them. “He was still conked out pretty bad when I left the hospital wing right before I found her. Or are you going to suggest that he can do all of that in his sleep on his first day of magical school?”  
Becky flushed. “I…wasn’t saying anything…”  
“Damn straight you weren’t.” he said with anger.  
She muttered to the rest of the Hufflepuffs conspiratorially as they left. Benny Olsson stayed behind.  
“They can be righ’ jerks sometimes. I apologize there Dean.” He said with a thick southern accent.  
Dean gave him a slight smile and followed him outside. “Thanks man. I think everyone’s just a little upset about Jessica…”  
He nodded sadly. “I hope she’s gonna be alright…”  
They trekked into the castle quickly, trying not to stay out in the cold longer than they had to. Benny waved as he followed the other Hufflepuffs to the dungeon for potions probably and Dean made his way up to the transfiguration classrooms by himself.  
When he reached the first floor classroom, he saw that Cas had saved him a seat. He sat down while Cas looked up from his book.  
“How was Herbology?” he asked mechanically.  
Dean sighed heavily. “It was crap. Those damn Hufflepuffs got it into their head that Sam somehow caused Jess getting hurt and I yelled at Becky about it. I still don’t know what a Devil’s Gate actually is in the first place.”  
Cas frowned as Professor Harvelle came in. “Well we might just find out…”  
“Welcome back third years.” Professor Harvelle wrote some notes on the board with her back turned.  
When she turned around, Cas put his hand up.  
She gave him a small smile, “Don’t I usually have to ask a question before you do that?” there was some sniggers from the class. She nodded at him though, “Go ahead Mr. Novak, ask.”  
“Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about the Devils Gate?”  
The response to that question might have been funny if the situation wasn’t so serious. Charlie sat straight up in surprise and almost fell out of her seat, Lisa and Sarah gave small gasps and Victor’s head whipped so fast to Cas his head was a blur.  
Professor Harvelle pursed her lips. She looked so sternly that for a moment Dean thought she was going to tell Cas off for even asking.  
“Oh very well.” She paced a little before stopping to face the class. She took a shaky breath and said, “Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not.”  
Dean muttered, “Three guesses who.”  
Cas shushed him and stared at the Professor in awe. If Dean didn’t know any better, he thought Cas might try to take notes.  
“Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure bloods only. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Devil’s Gate. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when choice followers would return to carry on his work of eradicating the school of who were, in his opinion, unworthy to study magic. They were called the Fallen Angels. They wanted to open the Devil’s Gate and release the horrors from damnation onto us all. Demons.”  
Dean heard Charlie give an audible gulp behind him. He knew she was a muggle-born and felt a sudden rush of emotion towards her. She was one of his closest friends in Gryffindor and hated to think that she might be in any danger.  
Professor Harvelle looked graver as she went on. “Naturally the school’s been searched many times and nothing of the sort was ever found.”  
She sighed heavily, “I know this whole business with Ms. Moore has gotten everyone all riled up but please believe that the teachers at this school are working their hardest to make sure no damn Devil’s Door will or anything else will ever stand in the way of a safe learning environment. Now let’s please go back to our lesson and put this whole thing behind us.”  
As everyone settled back into their bored expressions, Dean couldn’t help but notice a flicker of unease radiating in Castiel’s face.

When they got out of class, Cas raced to the door, barely picking up his books in time to leave. Dean was right behind him.  
“Cas…talk to me. Are you okay?” Dean turned him around.  
Cas’ eyes darted around a couple of times before he jerked his head for Dean to follow. He led them to a small broom cupboard in a hallway around the corner and out of sight.  
Dean’s stupid brain couldn’t help but come up with other images. Cas stared at him expectantly from inside. It was also dark in there and Dean couldn’t help but think of hands groping in the dark and sweaty bodies grinding…  
“Erm…can’t we just talk out here?” he was sure his face was bright red.  
Castiel just rolled his eyes and yanked him inside by the front of his shirt. Dean was sure if anyone had seen them, it would look like something completely different. Something not quite unwelcome…  
“Cas! What-?!” he sputtered as the door closed and left them in semi-darkness. There was no room and Dean stumbled into him. He crashed on top of Cas and then tried to make room when there was none. Dean could feel his legs getting tangled with his friends and several brooms fell on him. Somehow through all of this, he registered that he was starting to get really turned on…  
“Ow… Sorry Dean.” Cas he breathed from somewhere around his neck and he shivered. “I need to tell you a secret…You cannot tell anyone, not even Sam.”  
It was getting hard to think. Cas’ face had to be somewhere close but he couldn’t even see him.  
He stuttered out an, “O-oookay.”  
He heard Cas sigh and say, “I am not actually pureblood. Or related to my parents. Or my brothers.”  
Shocked, Dean took all this in silence.  
He went on, “My parents adopted Gabriel, Balthazar and I. I grew up in a muggle orphanage when I was really small… Gabriel and Balthazar are actually brothers. Twins and from a witch who knew my parents but me… No one knows where I came from… But one can assume that being in a muggle orphanage…”  
His friend trailed off. Dean could hear the unrestrained hurt behind his voice. He paused for a moment and then drew him in a tight hug.  
For a second he thought Cas was having a seizure like Sam but then realized he was silently sobbing. Dean just held him for what seemed like hours or even years as he stained his shirt…  
Eventually Cas pushed him away.  
He sniffed a few times. “I am sorry. I just have never told anyone that. My parents haven’t either because they didn’t want us to be treated differently…”  
“Cas…” Dean gave him another hug and whispered, “You are seriously smarter than any pureblood I have ever known and definitely smarter than me. If anyone tries to treat you different, I’ll rip their lungs out.”  
Cas leaned into the hug this time. Dean’s heart sped up and he hoped it would keep it in down in there so he wouldn’t get caught. Then he felt a hand go to his cheek and two small lips that pressed briefly into his other cheek.  
Dean’s brain seriously quit functioning at that point and he almost believed he was having a heart attack. It wasn’t until the room was washed in light again that he even knew Cas had drawn away. Dean just looked at him dumbly, from the floor.  
“You coming?” his friend asked, laughing at him.  
“Yeah… I uh…yeah.” He muttered while trying to stand up. He stumbled a little bit and knocked over a few brooms. He silently cursed whoever thought it was a good idea to put actual brooms in a broom cupboard. That was what the room was least used for.  
Cas’ eyes shot straight up to the ceiling as soon as Dean stood up. He pressed his lips together, trying not to look amused.  
“What?” he demanded.  
Cas worked his face into a more serious one before saying, “You uh…” he coughed out a laugh, “might want to fix that before we go to lunch…”  
Confused, he said, “Fix…what?”  
Cas was obviously trying not to laugh when he deadpanned, “Dean you have a massive erection.”  
Dean looked down and saw the obvious bulge in the front of his pants, pointing at his friend.  
Ah hell…

Cas spent the entire way down to lunch with such a smug look on his face that Dean would have been very irritated with if what had happened hadn’t just happened.  
He kissed him.  
Granted it was on the cheek and nothing else really happened. Except for his massive erection…But Dean couldn’t stop being filled with happiness even if someone snapped his broomstick and told him to go live with the Slytherins.  
Cas said goodbye shyly and sat down at his table next to Sam. Dean sort of just found himself at the Gryffindor table next to Jo and Charlie with the Novak twins across the table. He stared into space for a few minutes.  
“So you and Novak did it then?” Charlie said.  
Dean sputtered. “What the hell…?”  
“You got Harvelle to spill on the Devil’s Gate?” she looked confused at his reaction but he could hear sniggered behind the Novak twins’ hands.  
“Dean? Are you in there?” Charlie asked.  
“That’s incredible, I’ve never seen him not inhale every bit of food in front of him.” Jo said.  
“Are you okay Dean? You look a little red.” Gabriel asked.  
Balthazar just chuckled at him. “Yeah why are you so red?”  
Dean threw him a glare and loaded his plate up with everything in his reach.  
“Shut up Balthazar.” was all he said while stuffing chicken in his mouth.  
Gabriel asked about Sam and Dean told them all he was doing better. He left out about the part about the vision. And the part where Sammy’s vision came true. Dean was used to lying by now but it still seemed weird to be lying to his fellow Gryffindors.  
A spoon clattered and Dean whipped around in time to see Sam shoot a hand to his head in pain and walk quickly out. Dean followed without a second thought.  
He found him crumpled on the ground in front of the house points hourglasses, clutching his head.  
“Sammy? What’s wrong?” he demanded, trying to get him on his feet. “Do you need the hospital Wing again?”  
“Dean… It’s happening again. Just… get me to a bathroom.” He said wincing.  
Dean led them to the boys’ lavatory on their right. When he got Sam inside, his brother fell to the ground in a cry of agony.  
“Sam…? Sammy! Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me what I can do!” he was saying again and again as his brother was now yelling and clutching his head.  
After a moment, the pain in his head seemed to be subsiding and he opened his eyes in horror.  
“Dean… that was another vision…”  
Dean’s jaw clenched. “Who was it about?”  
Sam looked up at him shakily. “Becky. Becky Rosen.”

Dean looked at him in horror. “W-what?”  
Sam put his head in his hands and said, “I saw Becky Rosen pinned to the ceiling and being burned, in the same way Jessica was. Everything was exactly the same; even the yellow eyed man laughing was still in it!”  
Dean felt his fear rising. He made a quick decision and motioned for his brother to stand up.  
“We need to tell someone. Professor Singer.” Dean’s mind jumped, “We need him. He usually eats in his office by now.”  
Sam followed Dean out of the bathroom and then stopped short when he realized something.  
“Dean… I only had, what an hour after my vision before Jessica got attacked? What if they’re doing it right now? We need to find Becky!”  
Dean nodded. “I just saw her in the lunch hall.”  
They walked back in and to their relief saw Becky Rosen sitting across the hall, chattering away with her friends. Dean sank down onto the Ravenclaw bench next to Sam. He was already so stressed out and it was only the second day of school? This had to be some sort of record.  
Dean gave a start when Cas touched his arm. “Is everything okay?”  
Dean felt like he had been electrocuted and ever since that cupboard, he had not been able to form coherent sentences around his friend.  
Thankfully, Sam finally said, “Uh… yeah. Fill you in later.”  
Dean could not tear away from those intense blue eyes and he wondered for a wild moment if Cas was going to kiss him again…  
Cas broke eye contact and hissed at Sam, “I am the Ravenclaw prefect, I have a right to know if anyone’s in danger.”  
Sam looked up at him in surprise. Dean knew Cas was so genial to the first years that it was hard to see that he could be badass if he wanted to be.  
Dean finally said, “Becky. Sam saw Becky in the same way that happened before.”  
Cas’ eyes widened and jerked over to the Hufflepuff. Dean saw at the same time, all of her friends all looked away at once.  
“Guys, stop staring. They’re gonna think we like them or something creepy.” Dean whispered at the two supposed brainy Ravenclaws.  
Cas tilted his head at him, “Why would they assume that?”  
Dean gave him a short laugh. “Cas man, we gotta get you out more.”  
He saw Sam press his lips together again in attempt to hide his smile.  
“What?” he asked him.  
“Oh… nothing.” He said looking between his brother and Cas.  
Cas, not even acknowledging the current topic, said, “Maybe this time your vision got it wrong?”  
Sam shrugged. “I certainly hope so. In the meantime, we should watch her.”

Sam went to his next class and Castiel and Dean headed to Charms. The Charms teacher, Professor Turner, was a tall man who seemed to speak in curse words. For whatever reason, it made the Gryffindors love him and the Ravenclaws fear him.  
They were working on summoning charms today. Cas had no difficulty sending objects zooming towards him like a magnet. Thankfully the room was so chaotic with all the items being broken everywhere that they could have a conversation without anyone overhearing.  
“Cas what do you think about all of this?” Dean asked him.  
Cas sent a bottle of ink into his hands from across the room.  
“I do not have any answers this time.” He replied.  
“Do you have any theories? Any reason why Sam could be having visions linking all of these things?” he asked as he tried to summon a feather from two feet away. The feather gave a feeble sort of flicker into the air and then rested back down.  
Cas smirked and sent the feather flying towards him instead.  
“Oh well there’s always a few suspicious people. But no one that I would put down as being this sadistic. She was just a little girl…” he said sadly.  
Dean watched as Professor Turner accidentally got hit by a spell and flew through the air before crashing onto Lisa’s desk. She let out a loud shriek and apologized again and again.  
“What about Lilth?” Dean asked.  
“I do not see her looking past a mirror long enough to actually plan all of this…” he said dryly.  
Dean frowned. “Yeah but didn’t you hear her when she saw the writing. ‘You’ll be next, mudbloods,’ is what she said. Isn’t that at least a little bit suspicious? Or Professor Alistair? He was pretty quick to pin blame on anyone else.”  
Cas frowned in silence for a few moments before summoning a few more objects from across the room. They hit Professor Turner in the head in their haste to go to Cas. After shooting Cas a glare, he yelled for them to stop.  
“You seem to be er… getting it now. I’ll see you next class.” He said as he tried to straighten up his room filled with objects lying broken on the ground.  
Cas looked up at him excitedly when they got outside.  
“Do you want to go train before dinner?” he asked. Dean smiled into the eager face. Like he could even say no.

After they had gotten changed and headed down to the pitch, Dean felt refreshed. The horrors of the last day and a half had been wiped clean as soon as he felt his broomstick in his hand. Tryouts were only a couple of weeks away and this was what he needed.  
When they got to the pitch, Dean let loose a small golden snitch out of its box.  
Cas’ eyes followed it a little bit.  
“Hey! No cheating!” he said with humor. “Eyes on me!”  
Cas fixed him in an intense smoldering stare. Dean’s mouth suddenly had gone dry and the fact that he already gotten excited today made it kind of worse. The son of a bitch had to know the effect he had on Dean.  
“Okaygo!” Cas yelled as he zoomed into the air. Dean was not far behind. Although Cas had the clear advantage with his nimbus two thousand broom and his lighter build, Dean saw the snitch first. They both went into a dizzying dive for it and their fingers scrabbled over each other for a few seconds before Cas grabbed it out of Dean’s hand.  
They both leveled up and hovered there, Cas grinning.  
“Okay that was definitely cheating.” Dean told him.  
“What were the rules then?!” he challenged.  
Dean just shook his head in mock disappointment. “Cas you gotta learn the rules if you’re gonna play on the team!!”  
Cas just rolled his eyes and let go of the snitch. This time Dean watched it, not wanting to lose again.  
“Hey!” Cas pulled Dean’s broom closer so that their knees knocked together for a moment. “Eyes on me!” he said with a grin.  
“It’s not fair that you get to decide when we go!” Dean whined.  
“Fine you decide then.” He said with sass.  
Dean looked at him for a moment and then shot into the air.  
“Go!”  
They chased each other all over the stadium. With Dean finally seeing the golden snitch under Cas’ shoe. He dove for it and got it before Cas even reacted.  
Dean held it up triumphantly, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.  
“That was just luck!” he teased.  
“You wish!” Dean let go of it and it all started over again.  
They did this for an hour or so. Teasing, flirting and chasing the snitch all over the stadium. They had caught it so much that no one really knew who won the most. Dean didn’t really care.  
When it started to rain, they headed inside for dinner. Cas put his broomstick over his shoulder and Dean did the same. On the way back, Dean had declared that he had won more times and Cas just rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into him.  
They quickly changed into their school robes and went back down for dinner. The food hadn’t even showed up yet and everyone was talking loudly. When Professor Singer held his hands up for quiet, everyone hushed at once. The silence felt uneasy.  
“In light of recent events, we will be installing an earlier curfew until the culprit has been caught. Please allow your prefects and professors to escort y’all to your classes and dormitories. Nobody should be found in the hallways by themselves without permission. Ms. Moore has been admitted to St. Mungo’s and will make a full recovery soon. So with that, let’s eat.”  
Dean thought as he loaded his plate up with food.  
A curfew…? That sounded horrible. How was he supposed to hang out with Cas or Sam unless it was in the library? That might be the only option if the professors were cracking down. Dean wanted whoever it was to be caught too but did they really have to punish the whole school?  
Dinner had been filled with steak and assorted meats for dinner and pie for dessert. Dean loved the food here and he had sorely missed it.  
When he finished up, he headed over to the Ravenclaw table when Sam shot an angry look at him. Cas was too busy reading to notice Dean sit in between them.  
“What’s up?” he asked cautiously.  
“Why don’t you tell me, since there’s a lot of things you don’t tell me.” Sam snapped at him.  
Dean wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but he could guess.  
“Sam… what are you talking about?” he asked quietly.  
“The yellow eyed man in the visions? You knew what I was talking about all along. You knew!” He hissed.  
Oh. That.  
“Can we talk somewhere else about this?” he asked him quietly. He could see Cas’ eyes not moving and some of the other Ravenclaw first years staring.  
“Give me one good reason?” he said stiffly.  
“It’s something private about our family.”  
Sam grunted and Dean led him once again to the first floor boys’ lavatory. He knew no one would bother them in there because the Burning Woman was notorious for swooping in and scaring the shit out of whoever was in there. Sure enough, the ghost was busy throwing water at the ceiling.  
He steeled himself to do this. He knew this day would come but he never thought he would have to explain by himself…  
“Look… where did you even hear it? And what did you hear?” Dean asked him.  
Sam crossed his arms and scowled at the ground. “On the way to Care of Magical Creatures class… I helped Caretaker Devereaux carry some bags inside and when I told him my name, he said he already knew. I asked how and he said that we were famous for killing some dark wizard with…Yellow eyes. And you knew and you never told me!” he shouted that last part.  
Dean sighed heavily. He didn’t know he was going to take it like that.  
“Look Sammy… Mom promised me I wouldn’t tell you anything until you were ready. It’s not a happy story…” he said.  
Sam just gave him the biggest bitch face he’d ever seen come out of him.  
Dean took a deep breath. “Okay fine… here’s what really happened. Mom met this guy at school. He was a Slytherin and they were friends. He somehow got it in his head that they were more and Mom didn’t reciprocate. She cut him off.  
The guy became obsessed, learned where she lived, threatened Dad a few times and wouldn’t leave her alone. When she got engaged to Dad, a muggle, he apparently became deranged.  
He started scooping up power where ever he could find it, unicorn blood, slaying dragons for their magic, threatening people for magical items, killing people and storing their souls inside of him. His eyes are yellow because of the souls he corrupts. He started this whole cult which was basically an anti-muggles hate thing. He and these monsters started killing people for fun. It was scary.  
Mom knew what was happening so she pretended to be a muggle and raised us away from all of that. It worked until you were about six months old… Dad was away working and this guy figured out where we were and basically came to kill all of us. From what I remember, he came into your nursery for you. He said that he thought you were the chosen one or something and mom fought him off. There was a huge fire and Sam… I was only three but somehow I pulled you out of those flames. Mom apparated out and told us that the yellow eyed man had died. She also said that she thought you had died too and I never could get her to talk about it again to ask why. She always got so upset…”  
Sam listened silently. Dean wondered if anything had made any sense.  
“What was the guy’s name?” he finally asked.  
Dean closed his eyes. Nothing got past his little brother. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to say it.  
“Dean… I have a right to know. It all happened right in front of me…” Sam said quietly.  
“No you don’t understand…” Dean winced, “It’s just a huge superstition. His name is bad luck… We’ve already had so much bad luck…”  
“Dean just say it.”  
“Azazel.”  
Sam looked at him in shock. Dean felt so afraid now, like he was being watched.  
“The dark lord from our history books that killed a quarter of a million people?!” Sam demanded.  
Dean nodded humorlessly.  
“Look none of the kids our age would remember and no one likes to talk about it because there’s so much fear even eight years after. But adults all recognize the name Winchester. Sammy it’s like we’re targeted okay? It’s not good. If anyone ever found us who had a grudge… it’s just so dangerous. That’s why mom never let us talk about it. Dad doesn’t even know! He still thinks we only escaped a fire!” Dean ranted.  
Sam’s eyes widened. “You didn’t even tell Dad he was in danger?”  
Dean’s heart ached. “I know. Look I know. It’s not my decision, its mom’s. She doesn’t want him to freak like he did when she had to tell him what we were…”  
Sam looked staggered. Dean knew all of this was so awful and he had hoped that Sam would never bring it up again.  
“So why now?” he begged him. “Why am I having these visions of him now? He’s dead!”  
Dean shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know man… Repressed trauma?”  
Sam gave him a dark look. “Or he’s not really dead…”  
Fear mounting, Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe. “No. That’s impossible. I saw the fire, there was barely any time for me to get you out let alone that guy… There’s no way okay?”  
Sam stared numbly at the floor.  
“Plus,” he said slowly, “it’s not like my second vision ever came true. It could have just been coincidence…”  
“Yeah. It’s just a coincidence.” He echoed. 

After dinner, Dean went to the library with Cas. They were sitting in a corner on some fluffy chairs by a window. The rain pattered against the glass pretty hard but it was actually pretty cozy considering how crazy his day had been. He also was actually up to his eyeballs in homework so it helped a little.  
“So did you tell him?” Cas asked eventually.  
Dean frowned. “Tell him what?”  
Cas gave him a calming look. “The Novaks are a really old family and they told me about the Winchester history. I kind of figured it out after Sam told us about yellow eyes in his vision.”  
Dean grimaced. “Why didn’t you ever ask me about it?”  
Cas shrugged. “It seemed like the polite thing to do. To not bring up terrible pasts on the first meeting. I apologize for bringing it up now…”  
Dean looked at him for a moment and the chuckled softly. “Man you and Sam, nothing gets past you two…”  
Cas smiled slightly.  
“And yeah, I told him.” Dean said, giving his friend a searching look.  
Castiel nodded and went back to his book.  
Dean scowled. “Don’t you feel threatened even talking to me? Or Sam for that matter?”  
Cas looked at him strangely. “I told you my secret today after someone announced to the school they were going to kill everyone like me. Don’t you feel threatened?”  
Dean thought for a moment before saying, “I think if anyone ever messed with my best friend or my brother, they should feel threatened.”  
Cas stared at him in surprise.  
“Thank you, Dean.” He said finally, beaming.


End file.
